


Big Brother

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Big Brother

It’s been so long since I’ve written any Digimon! I still have a thousand ideas for the fandom though. This small one just popped up though. Hope you enjoy!

 

“Go Ken!” Yolei yelled from the stands.

“You could at least yell for all of our friends,” Cody argued.

“Go Tai!” Sora and Izzy yelled.

“I guess I’ll yell for Davis,” TK laughed.

Kari looked around at her friends, glad they were enjoying themselves.  She knew this game was a big deal, famous alumni from the team were coming back to play against their biggest rivals. Ken, Tai, and Davis were all playing for the home team. She knew she couldn’t skip it and she knew Tai really wanted her there. She tried to make it to all of his games if she could. She also knew she was getting sick. Taking medicine before she left, she bundled up in a hoodie, wishing for her cat-like digimon to cuddle with. She stayed quiet throughout the game but thankfully no one noticed in their excitement.

She completely zoned out but was brought back to reality when the bleachers erupted in screams. The game was over, Tai’s team won. Now she just had to get through their after game celebration, then she could go rest in bed.

She always hated being sick, and unfortunately she was sick often. She’d always push herself though to play with Tai, or to save the digital world, or even just to go to school.

She shivered in her hoodie, holding her arms around herself. She told Davis and Ken they did well but tried to avoid Tai’s gaze.  She knew he’d make her go home and she didn’t want to ruin the fun by making him leave.

She followed quietly on the way to the restaurant, making small talk when needed. She ordered and slowly picked at her food. Kari coughed as quietly as she could but realized she was getting worse. She was really surprised that TK hadn’t noticed though, he wasn’t as bad as Tai, but he was pretty protective of his best friend.

She felt dizzy and knew she finally had to tell Tai. Tai saw her walking toward him and heard her whisper his name before watching her collapse into his arms.

“Kari?” Tai gently shook her arm.

“Tai?” she was quiet and reminded him of her younger days.

“You have a fever.”

She nodded, “I didn’t want to ruin your day.”

“Kari,” he helped her sit up a bit more, “you know I care about you more than soccer or hanging out with friends. You can’t keep pushing yourself like this.”

“I’m sorry, Tai,” she sounded small and defeated.

“Let’s get you home, alright? I’ll call Mom to pick us up.”

“You don’t have to leave with me.”

“I’m going to make you soup, and we’ll have a movie marathon until you are feeling better. Okay?”

Kari nodded. She always tried to tough it out but she was glad she had such a good brother to help her when she couldn’t.


End file.
